Natade Village
is the village where the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming takes place. It is located in the Northern Wilderness, west of East City.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 Overview Seven years before the events of the movie, the village was devastated with their main water source being frozen after a mysterious meteor fell from the heavens. Shortly thereafter, a "monster" plagued the village. Maloja, the Village Priest (or, as the village chief Zalador called him, the "Village Idiot"), interpreted this as a sign of the spirits being angry and then states that in order to appease them, a yearly bout of human sacrifice to the monster is required. The villagers personally viewed this as insane, but since no one can come up with a better explanation, they were left with no other choice but to do what he states the spirits commanded. Seven years later, Goten, Trunks and Videl stop by the village in order to find the last Dragon Ball (and partially to find food) and later stumble upon Maloja's ceremony. After a confrontation almost ensues, Zalador explains what has happened and it's later revealed that a young girl named Coco was to be the present year's sacrifice. However, Goten, Trunks and Videl decide to take on the monster, posing as the sacrifice to ambush him. After the monster arrives and reveals itself to be a dinosaur, Goten and Trunks humiliate him. Afterwards, the monster is cooked and eaten by the villagers, who are now indebted to them. However, this also served as their opportunity to treat the ex-priest, Maloja, as a pariah and he is thrown out shortly thereafter. Unfortunately, shortly before the dinosaur revealed itself and met its fate, Broly was awoken by Goten's cries and resumes his rageful vendetta, attacking the village. Notable residents *Zalador *Maloja *Coco *Coco's grandfather Notable Visitors *Videl *Goten *Trunks *Broly *Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 *Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *Old Kai *Vegeta *Nappa *Nail *Bardock *Frieza *Cooler *Dodoria *Zarbon *Raspberry *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Hit *Eis Shenron *Future Android 16 *Future Android 17 *Future Android 18 *Future Trunks *Goku *Pan *Android 17 Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Goku travels through an unnamed village very similar to Natade Village. This village is located south of Spinach Wastes, like Natade Village. With its name spelled Nataday Village, it is the final area visited by Goten and Trunks during their search for the Dragon Balls in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Goten is the one who must be high enough level to enter. The forest and volcano near the village is plagued by ghosts, skeletons, mummies, zombies and vampires, and filled with bandits and ninjas. Some of Babidi's soldiers are also here. They defeat Broly on the Volcano north of the Northern Wilderness in exchange for Maloja's Four-Star Dragon Ball (in anime filler, this Dragon Ball is found by Bulma and the others on a small island in the middle of a lake).Dragon Ball Z episode 239, "Find the Dragon Balls" In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Natade Village appears as part of the Glacier stage. Interestingly in the game, this stage features wildlife as part of the stage such as birds flying in the air and fish swimming in the water. The Future Warrior visits during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga in Age 774 during Videl, Goten, and Trunks' fight with Broly who had fallen under the spell of Dark Magic. After the defeated Dark Broly is sucked up by Wormhole and the Future Warrior returns to the Time Nest in Age 850, Goten is seen asking Trunks where he thinks the Future Warrior went off to, Trunks suggests the Warrior probably went on ahead back to Natade Village to eat, and Goten agrees he is probably right. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Glacier stage returns though does not appear in the main story. Instead it is featured in Parallel Quests, School Quests, and one of the Guru's House Quests. In the Parallel Quest tutorial, Elder Kai and the Future Warrior start in the Glacier stage where Elder Kai teaches them how to locate items with the Scouter/Search view and how to use gates to travel to other areas. In the final Guru's House Quest, Nail and the Future Warrior travel to here to protect the Namekian Dragon Balls from Nappa and Vegeta. During the Frieza Race Future Warrior's training with Frieza and Cooler to unlock their Turn Golden form takes place here as well. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, Bardock and the Future Warrior confront Cooler and Frieza here during the Future Warrior's second lesson. During Parallel Quest: "Dragon Balls of the Future", a time fragment timeline is shown where the Earth's Dragon Balls are somehow restored despite Future Kami being dead. Future Android 16 detects the restored Dragon Balls in this stage with his Power Radar which also detects Dragon Ball energy signatures in addition to ki though not as precisely as a true Dragon Radar. Future Trunks of this timeline enlists the Time Patrol to collect the Dragon Balls before the Androids do. It is unclear if the Dragon Balls were used after they were collected by Future Trunks and the Time Patrol nor however they came to be restored in the Glacier area of the future timeline. Given its remote location it is implied the village survived the Androids rampage at least until the Dragon Balls draw them to the village. During one DLC Parallel Quest, Future Trunks (DBS) and his Time Patrol allies spar with Goku while training to confront Black. Future Trunks goes Super Saiyan 2 causing Goku to go Super Saiyan 2 as well. However, once Super Saiyan 2 Goku's health reaches a certain point Future Trunks notes Goku Black gets stronger every time he fights so Goku goes Super Saiyan 3. After Super Saiyan 3 Goku is defeated, a group of Time Patrollers can be found in the village who can be challenged for training purposes or continue on to the next area. In another Parallel Quest, Android 17 (DBS) and the Time Patrol encounter the Frieza Force in this stage whom 17 mistakes for Galactic Poachers. He and the Time Patrol defeat the invaders to protect the local wildlife before continuing 17's search for a unknown giant animal in other areas only to discover the unknown animal was a case of mistaken identity as it was actually Great Ape Nappa. Trivia *Natade Village, along with Coco, is named after " ". References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Cities